It has become a more and more important problem that heat generated within electronic elements in operation should be taken away quickly for maintaining the stable operation of an electronic device.
The importance of a cooler is in proportion with the computing speed of computers. Therefore, an efficient means for heat dissipation of the heat generated in electronic elements that restricts the operation temperature within an acceptable range is important for long-term, stable operation of computers. The most common means is heat sink assembly directly mounted on a heat-generating element. However, different configurations of heat sink assemblies have different heat-dissipation efficiencies.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional cooler 1 has a plurality of heat pipes 11 going through a base 12 connected to a heat-generating element 13; the other ends of the heat pipes 11 go through a set of radiator fins 14. Thereby, the radiator fins 14 will exchange heat with the surrounding cool air.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional cooler 2 has a base 22 with an upper waved surface 221. The grooves 222 extend in parallel with the grooves 242 formed under a set of radiator fins 24. A plurality of heat pipes 21 are sandwiched by some of the grooves 222, 242, whereby the heat absorbed by the base 22 will be conducted to the radiator fins 24 for exchanging heat with the surrounding cool air.
Although the above coolers of the prior art are made of material of high heat conductivity, the connection of the various components can not be perfect, and there will be gaps that causes extra heat resistances. Therefore, structural innovations aiming at improving heat conduction is important.